The present invention relates generally to the field of connecting mechanisms for fixedly joining together a length of tubing to a medical liquid container. The connector of the present mechanism was developed specifically for use in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis. The present application is distinguished by the use of an alignment tray which facilitates connection of flexible plastic containers of peritoneal dialysis solution to flexible tubing extending from the peritoneal catheter of the patient.
Prior to the present invention, connectors of various kinds have been used to effectuate rapid and effective junctions between pieces of medical tubing. A requirement of such connectors is that a fluid-tight seal be obtained. Another requirement is that the connection be strongly resistent to inadvertent disengagement, but should be readily disengagable when desired by simple and rapid manual manipulation.
The use of piercing pins adapted for connection to medical liquid containers is commonly known in the art. However, such piercing pins are commonly inserted into a length of flexible tubing extending from the containers in a press-fit connection which is difficult to disengage while in use. At the same time, maintaining the connection in an aseptic condition is essential.
An additional problem in performing aseptic connections in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis is in treating patients who are aged, partially sighted or blind, and have poor manual dexterity. Present connection techniques are difficult or impossible for these individuals to perform. Various attempts to overcome this problem have been developed, as seen in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,406; 4,030,494; 3,876,234; 4,256,106; Design Patent D-229,518 and an article from the proceedings of an International Symposium in Paris, 1979 entitled "Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis with a Bacterialogical Filter on the Dialysate Infusion Line."